The present invention relates to a method and a device for converting municipal waste into energy. More specifically, the present invention uses a chamber with a series of heating sections to convert waste into synthetic gas, or syngas, using the pyrolysis and gasification methods. The syngas is then treated with hydrogen to remove any toxic carbon monoxide gas from the syngas mixture.
There is a rising rate of industrial production in the economy, which presents two major obstacles. The first obstacle is finding and using energy efficiently in order to supply the vast amounts of energy required for the production of goods. It is important to have sufficient energy available for use, and finding environmentally safe methods of energy production is necessary to sustain a healthy global environment. The second major obstacle is the increasing amount of waste that requires disposal in a safe and efficient manner. Much of the world's waste is dumped in landfills, where the waste often sits in a pile so deep that items which can otherwise decompose are unable to do so. Furthermore, a considerable amount of waste, such as plastics, does not biodegrade even in favorable conditions.
There are a number of methods which are currently in use that actively decompose waste. Pyrolysis, gasification, anaerobic digestion and incineration are known technologies that are used in waste management. Each one of these processes uses an increasing amount of heat to break down the waste into useable energy. The main advantage of pyrolysis and gasification is the ability to break down waste efficiently with a lower level of heat than traditional incineration, which is accomplished by heating up the waste in the absence of oxygen. However, these methods themselves require fuel to produce the heat.
There are methods known in the prior art that produce ethanol from solid waste, and methods that uses anaerobic digestion to produce methane. However, these methods require a high percentage of organic material, and require a significant amount of external fuel to decompose the waste.